1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid waste recovery systems, and more particularly to a solid waste recovery system which processes solid wastes which would otherwise be sent to a landfill by utilizing several stages of systematically separating and processing various components of the refuse into valuable resources.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Disposal of municipal solid waste has become a major concern in this country. Landfills which were originally thought to be a solution to the problem are no longer efficient. Not only are they filling up much faster than anticipated, but in some instances they are actually contributing to the problem. Incineration methods have some utility, however the associated costs involved and the problems arising from air pollution make it undesirable as a final solution. It is therefore of great importance to open this field to new industries which will provide innovative solutions to the problems of handling solid waste and will provide the added benefit of recovering portions of the waste as usable resources.
There are several patents which disclose various waste disposal, sorting, and recovery systems.
Matanovich-Manov et al, U.S. Pat. NO. 2,257,567 discloses a garbage disposal plant sorting apparatus.
Schroering, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,685 discloses a garbage disposal plant where salvageable material is separated and residue material is shredded and compacted or bailed for transport to a sanitary landfill.
Talamantz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,248 discloses a garbage disposal plant were salvageable material is separated using a multiple conveyor system.
Nash, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,995 discloses a refuse shredder and classifier for separating trash and storing in separate bins.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,351 discloses a garbage disposal plant were salvageable material is separated using a system having multiple screens, bins, and conveyors.
Stehle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,793 discloses a garbage disposal plant were salvageable material is separated using a system having multiple screens and conveyors.
Weitzman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,291 discloses a garbage disposal plant were salvageable material is separated and recovered.
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,977 discloses a garbage disposal plant were salvageable material is separated and organic material sent to a landfill or converted into fuel.
Flender, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,775 discloses a garbage disposal plant were waste materials are separated and treated according to the particular requirements of the recovered material. Like materials from different flow lines are combined for like treatment.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a solid waste recovery system for processing solid wastes which would otherwise be sent to a landfill by utilizing several stages of systematically separating and processing various components of the refuse. Refuse is trucked in and dumped on a tipping floor of the recovery facility and separated into non-compostables, recyclables, and compostable materials. The non-compostables are further separated into recyclable inorganics which are recaptured as resalable items and into non-compostable organics which are further separated into hospital and clinical wastes to be incinerated or disposed of as hazardous waste, and into petroleum products to be incinerated, sent to a landfill or disposed of as hazardous waste, or recycled. The refuse remaining on the tipping floor is further separated into fuel items for resale or heating the facility, into recyclables which are processed for resale, and into compostables which are blended and ground ,into fine particles for resale or sent to a compost pad for conversion into compost for resale. The solid waste is recaptured in the form of baled paper and cardboard material to be sold to a paper recycling mill and containerized recyclables such as plastic, glass, aluminum, ferrous metals, etc., to be sold to their respective mills. The non-recyclable refuse is processed into fine particles to be sold in bulk as fluff or after further processing to be sold as compost fertilizer.